In general, a computer system can display information within a display, so that a user can view the information. However, in situations where the computer system displays a significant large amount of information, the display can appear cluttered, due to a finite size of the display. While increasing a size of the display can sometimes mitigate the problem, the amount of information can eventually reach a size where the display of information can appear cluttered, even with a larger display. Furthermore, there can be situations where it is not feasible to increase the size of the display, such as when the information is displayed on a display of a device that is purposefully designed to be a small size, such as a handheld device.